


A Helping Hand

by SilverFountains



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Thorin masturbating, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFountains/pseuds/SilverFountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some shameless smut as I needed to do something other than sewing!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Helping Hand

Kili blinks against the bright light of the campfire. Something has awoken him. He glances over at the bedroll next to him, but Fili is fast asleep, snoring softly which makes his moustache braids vibrate in the way that Kili finds so utterly adorable. He considers waking him, but then decides against it as he shrugs himself out of his own bedroll. His hunter’s instinct is on high alert and his hand is already on his sword before he has even got to his feet.

As he crouches he glances around the camp. Everyone else still seems asleep like his brother. Clearly whatever noise had awoken him had been subtle enough only to stir his senses and no-one else’s.

_Thorin …!_

As he counts the companions there is no doubt that one is missing.

His heart appears to forget to beat for a moment as alarm flows through his chest. Thorin tends to sleep a little away from the rest of the company, but never so far that he cannot be seen. He is a warrior, he knows too well the importance of staying close, of staying with the group, even if he prefers his solitude.

Kili carefully steps over his brother as his eyes try to adjust to the darkness around them. He takes a few steps in one direction, but then his instinct seems to pull him a different way and he walks slowly forward, ears picking up any usual sound, hand firmly on the hilt of his weapon now.

“Thorin …?” he whispers into the darkness. Nothing.

Another few steps away from the camp and a chill wraps itself around him as he moves away from the fire.

“Thorin …?” he tries again.

Suddenly a faint sound brushes past his ear. A very low sound, barely more than a strained breath.

_Thorin!_

He hastens his step in the direction of the sound, pushing branches out of his way, until, to his relief, he makes out the silhouette of his elder, leaning against a tree, slightly bent over.

“Thorin! Are you alright?” he whispers urgently. For a moment he is worried that his uncle is injured as he stands slumped and appears to struggle to breath.

But as soon as their eyes meet Kili realises he has intruded on something much more worrying and he feels the same intense flush of both embarrassment, shock and fear fire up his cheeks as he can see in Thorin’s.

“Kili, what …!”

Thorin hastily pulls away his hand and turns himself away from his youngest companion.

“I …. You … I thought you were hurt …” Kili stutters, rooted to the spot.

“I’m fine!” Thorin snaps. “Go back to the camp!” Already Thorin is straightened his tunic, listening out for Kili’s retreating step.

But the prince doesn’t turn around. What he had just seen has sent sparks to every bit of the young dwarf’s body and he cannot tear his eyes away from his uncle’s back.

He hesitates for a moment. He knows he should obey his uncle’s order. He knows that what he is about to do next could earn him a reprimand that will make Smaug’s wrath pale in comparison. And yet he cannot help himself as he takes a few steps forward and then wraps his arms around Thorin’s waist.

“Kili!” Thorin hisses in sheer shock. “What do you think you are doing?!”

“What were _you_ doing?” Kili retorts brazenly.

Thorin opens his mouth, but the audacity of his nephew has stilled his vocal cords.

“Do you need a hand?”

“What?!” At that Thorin whirls himself around stares wide-eyed at the sleek archer. “How dare you!”

But Kili cocks his head and simply smiles at the blush in Thorin’s cheeks. He shrugs, “I’d be happy to. You seemed to … struggle.”

“I did not struggle!” Thorin finds himself responding, immediately cursing himself for it. “Who do you think you are! It is none of your business what I was doing, now go back to camp!”

But Kili grins as he drops his sword to the ground and then sinks himself onto his knees in front of his uncle. “I can help,” he says boldly, already reaching out for Thorin’s breeches. “Please, let me help, Thorin.”

Before Thorin has a chance to respond, Kili’s hand is already inside his trousers and brushing against his semi-hardness. “Kili …” he gasps.

Big brown eyes glisten up at him in the moonlight, full of cheeky glee.

“Kili, this is wrong …” he mutters feebly as the archer’s hand wraps around his cock as if he’s never done differently.

“Perhaps,” Kili smiles, “but who’s to know. The others are fast asleep. And I have always wanted to do this for you …”

“Always …?” Thorin grunts back softly as that warm hand pulls him out of his trousers again and slowly runs along his trunk.

“Always,” Kili nods.

Thorin almost yelps when Kili wraps his beautiful mouth around his cock without any further warning, warm wetness enveloping his cockhead. His legs tremble and he has to steady himself against the tree again. He can barely belief this is happening. Yes he had struggled tonight, and many nights before. In fact he had not been able to find release ever since they had been on the road, always on edge, always listening out for the others or worse. It was making him even more moody than usual and tonight he had been so frustrated with his body that he had pulled at himself almost painfully in desperation.

And yet Kili has no trouble stirring his arousal as already his cock is pulsing. When Kili pulls his breeches further down and fondles his stones he has to stifle a wanton moan and the world starts swimming around him.

Kili clearly knows what he is doing, sucking him off with vigour and skill. Thorin cannot help but wonder where he would have learnt to give head like that, but before his thoughts stray too far into a direction that is too shocking a revelation Kili swipes his tongue right across his slit. And a wave of ecstasy explodes in his cock and flushes his whole body as he spills his seed hotly down his nephew’s throat.

They stare at each other silently for a moment as Kili slowly drags his sleeve across his mouth. Then the brunet grins up at him, gets to his feet and straightens his clothes.

“Feeling better now, uncle?” he swoons.

Thorin swallows hard and nods, unable to speak, unable to fathom that his sister-son has just given him one of the best blowjobs in his life just yards away from their sleeping companions.

“Good. Then I shall go back to camp,” Kili grins. “And I suggest you too get some sleep, uncle. We have a long journey ahead of us still. And next time you need a hand, don’t go sneaking off on your own,” he winks. And with that Kili swaggers back in the direction of the camp, leaving Thorin to stare at his back, utterly dumbfounded, his cock throbbing wildly inside his trousers as he hastily puts himself away.


End file.
